


Say You're Sorry

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interpretation of the October drama based off the current Robert & Aaron vs Chrissie storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical October morning, the room had that familiar cold air to it as it did each morning and the sun was still yet to rise. The only strange thing about this morning was Roberts absence. Most mornings Aaron would wake up to find Robert still peacefully lay next to him, an arm wrapped warmly around his waist holding him close but on this particular morning, Robert had already gone. As he opened his eyes wider as they adjusted to the light he spotted a note written on their bedside table;

I’ll be back for dinner, Love you, R x

After a quick shower and getting dressed, Aaron trudged down the stairs, reluctant to go into work that day. The past few weeks had been really tiring, for months him and Robert had still been desperately trying to find proof to clear Andy’s name. For weeks and weeks they successfully managed to convince Lachlan that they were Donny. Lachlan was the weakest link, the easiest to break and they knew it… 

 

However he was also vulnerable, he told Chrissie everything, told her about the messages, the promises, the apologises from his dad, began to hate her for what she had put him through with the lying. Eventually he had reached his limit and during one of their raging arguments he finally snapped.

“Say you’re sorry!” Lachlan shouted.

“What?” Chrissie responded in disgust. “All I’ve done is help you.”

“No! You’re the reason he left! It’s you!”

“Don’t you understand you stupid boy,” she screamed, “he didn’t get a job abroad, he was using you, he never loved you Lachlan, he loved the money, that’s why I - ” She stopped abruptly. 

“That’s why you what?” He asked shocked.

“Th - that’s why I told him to stay away.”

“No your lying, you wouldn’t let him just leave”

“Lachlan don’t -”

“-What did you do?”

“I got rid of him.” The same sinister look that had been painted on her face for the past few months reappearing on her face, it took no less than a few seconds for Lachlan to understand what she was saying, got rid, he knew what that meant for someone like her.

“He’s dead.” After he muttered these words a similar level of hatred entered his eyes but this time it was aimed purely at Chrissie. No one in the village knew this was why he left, all they knew was that he had gone, forever, he’d packed a bag and ran away…

 

“No Robert?” Chas questioned, peering around from the kitchen when she noticed Aaron was alone. Liv was sat down eating her breakfast as slow as physically possible as usual, her smart way of avoiding school.

“Erm no, no I think he’s got a meeting.” Aaron said grabbing a piece of toast and his coat before heading out towards the back door, “See ya later,” He called back, earning a small goodbye from both of them.

 

A few hours later Aaron was sat in the cabin with Adam, both bored to death from filling out paper work which they’d reluctantly been doing all morning. All of a sudden Aaron’s phone buzzed on the desk and noticed a text from Robert,

Meet me at the barn in 10, got a surprise for you ;) x

This caused a smirk to creep onto his face. Robert and him always joked about one day going back to the barn, the barn which held many memories for them, the barn which they still classed as theirs.

“Right I’m off for dinner,” He said quickly standing up and leaving through the door. Before Adam had time to reply Aaron was already in his car and had the engine on.

“Hold on mate you’ve forgot - ” He started to shout before hearing the sound of Aarons car driving off, “your phone.”

 

Arriving at the barn he noticed the door was slightly open, thinking this was Roberts weird invitation for him to go in. The barn still had the cold air of the oncoming winter filling it causing Aaron to shudder a bit,

“Rob?” He shouted entering the barn, “Robert?” He repeated, “We may have to think of a way to stay warm while we’re here,” He smirked trying to lure Robert from where ever he was hiding. All of a sudden he heard the barn door slam shut but before he could turn around to see who was behind him he felt a heavy bang to the head and fell to the ground, instantly knocked unconscious…

 

Entering the pub Robert clocked Chas stood behind the bar,

“Ah he returns,” She smiled sarcastically, “How was your meeting?”

“Err yeah good. You seen Aaron anywhere? I’ve lost my phone, can’t get hold of him.” He questioned, puzzled as to where his boyfriend had gone seeing as though they almost met daily for dinner in the pub.

“Well there is this little thing called work, that’s your best bet, have you tried the scrapyard?” She asked him, before finishing serving a customer.

“No no, I’ll go there now.” He replied turning around and walking back out the doors of the pub heading towards his car.

 

Entering the porta cabin he noticed Aaron’s chair was vacant plus his car was missing from outside.

“Oh finally,” He heard Adam call from the corner of the porta cabin, “I imagine he’s been with you all this time then.”

“What?” Robert asked oblivious to what Adam was talking about.

“Listen mate, it’s not like I don’t know what you get up to but if you could maybe not do it during work -”

“ - no Adam, firstly, stop before you go too far and secondly, I haven’t seen Aaron all day.”

“Oh right,” He paused the thought of where Aaron has gone also crossing his mind, “Well I’m off to go meet Vic, when you see him tell him that paperwork’s waiting for him.” He said going to leave.

“Just text him.” Robert said bluntly.

“Well I would but he’s left his phone here hasn’t he, that lad would lose his head if it weren’t attached to his shoulders.” He remarked getting in his car and driving off back to the village. 

Picking up Aarons phone, Robert glanced through his messages trying to work out where he had gone. That’s when he noticed the text from him, the text he never sent. Immediately he ran towards his car and started speeding towards the barn, he knew exactly who would do this…


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron woke up slowly, his eyes gradually taking in his new and strange surroundings. The barn was dim, only the light from the various cracks and holes in the walls was allowed in, letting Aaron see the situation he was in. At this same moment he noticed the restriction in his body and the hard, uncomfortable chair he was sat on, no - tied to! 

“Argh,” He moaned, the pain in the back of his head from being hit making an appearance to his nervous system. However his voice was muffled due to the masking tape stuck across his mouth, his hands and feet were tied and he found himself drifting back into unconsciousness until a figure entered the barn and approached him.

“We may have to think of a way to stay warm while we’re here,” she mocked his previous comment, “Is that how you got him into bed with you in the first place? How pathetic.” She muttered throwing the metal bar onto the closet haystack. “I’d apologise for the injury to your head but I actually don’t think I could be less sorry if I tried,” she laughed walking up to Aaron before slapping him hard across the face, continuing to speak as she did so.

“Now, you’re probably wondering why its me here and not you boyfriend,” She started, almost choking on the word, “Well it appears that Robert lost his phone the other day, do you remember?” She asked, slapping Aaron once again when he didn’t respond, “Didn’t he?” She asked slower, this time causing Aaron to nod, “Wrong. I took it.” Aarons head was hung from weakness after the battering Chrissie appeared to have given him whilst he was passed out. “Look at you, weak,” She hit him, “damaged,” and again, “delusional.” 

This time she gripped his chin and lifted his sulked head so he was looking directly in her eyes, “He doesn’t love you, you know, he doesn’t know how to love anyone, let alone some broken excuse of a man.” She almost spat, letting go of his face. She turned around and walked towards the haystack closest to Aaron taking a seat facing him. “You and Robert tore apart my life - now you’re both gonna learn what that feels like.” Aaron lifted his head, a mixture of fear and confusion flooding his eyes.

 

“Bored now,” She said standing up from the haystack, “looks like he’s not clever enough to work it out, either that or he really just couldn’t give any care as to where you’ve gone. Probably out screwing some random already.” This caused Aaron to lift his head glaring at her, “Oh, touched a nerve?” She walked up to him slowly, observing the weak stature that Aaron held before ripping the masking take away from his mouth.

“You’re insane.” He murmured, not enough energy to shout, “Why are you doing this?” This caused a laugh to come from Chrissie.

“Do you really need to ask? Lets see shall we, because of Robert I’ve been humiliated in front of everyone I know, my life has fallen apart, and now I’ve lost the most important person to me,” She leaned in to whisper in his ear, “And now, the same is going to happen to him.” She pulled away and brought her fist in to contact with Aaron’s face once again. She continued to hit him, his face was filled with cuts and bruises, each time he was hit he felt the energy drain from his body. 

“Shall we take photo for lover boy?” She remarked reaching over to grab Roberts phone, “Smile,” she laughed at her own action, “Think we’ll put that as his lock screen, don’t you? Perfect.” She smirked.

As she went to hit Aaron once again the door of the barn flung open, a tall figure came marching in, stormed up to Chrissie and pushed her back until she was slammed against the wall.

“Don’t even think about it!” Robert gritted through his teeth before throwing her harshly to the ground.

“Robert?” Aaron murmured, his eyes now shut and head hanging from the pain. Robert immediately rushed over to Aaron and untied his hands and feet before checking he wasn’t too seriously injured. It killed Robert to see Aaron in this state: cut, bruised, weak - he didn’t deserve any of this!

“Shh it’s alright now, okay,” He whispered comfortingly to Aaron, “I’m here, she’s not gonna do anything else to you okay, I promise - ”

“ - Oh is that so?” He heard Chrissie speak from where he threw her to the floor on the other side of the barn. He would’ve left her to wallow in her own self pity but he noticed a look of fear run across Aarons face. Turning round to face her he noticed she was holding a gun, shaking slightly from her anger and heightened rage.

“What are you doing Chrissie?” Robert asked standing in front of Aaron, “You know if you shoot us, you’re going to prison, there’s no going back from this.”

“Do you think I care? I’ve lost EVERYTHING!” She shouted at both men, “Ever since you and your dirty little affair!”

“Chrissie this isn’t our fault.” Robert said calmly in their defence.

“Nothing ever is, is it?” she began, “This is all your fault!”

“How?” Robert said, still ensuring he was guarding Aaron who was still clearly in agony after Chrissie.

“You. You messaging Lachlan, being his dad who you knew I made sure he was gotten rid of, turning my only son against me, just so you could clear that scrote of a brother of yours’ name!”

“If you wouldn’t of framed him I wouldn’t of had to.” He continued still cautious of the gun in her hand.

“Oh please! What did you expect me to do? Watch my son go down for shooting a man who deserved everything he got? Come on Robert, what kind of a person do you think I am?” She laughed, “I loved every minute of framing your brother,” she said, “And I got away with it, like I will now, and there’s nothing you can do.” She smiled.

“So, so what? Shoot us and run? I’m sorry for what’s happened but this is ridiculous!”

“Who do you think I am? Its empty.” She said taking the gun apart to prove it, “This was all I wanted, you’ve finally apologised, he’s in agony, he’s hurt, he’s even more broken than before - and its your fault. Looks like you lost again and pretty soon you’ll lose him as well.” She taunted Robert walking closer to him. As she did this Robert felt Aaron lean closer into him, still scared of what she would do next. But surprisingly she did nothing, she headed over towards the barn door, ready to leave.

Just as she was about to leave she heard a noise she was definitely not expecting to hear… he laughed. This caused a surge of both confusion and paranoia to rush through her body.

“What? What’s so funny?” She asked turning back to face the couple.

“You know for someone as clever as you, you aren’t half stupid.” Robert continued to laugh.

“What are you talking about?” She scoffed.

“Well I mean like you said, we had a dirty little affair,” He started turning to glance back at Aaron who was now standing more upright, “Now yes, anyone can have an affair, it’s not complicated but not everyone can make it last as long as we did.” He explained.

“Is there a point in this or can I just leave because you really are boring me - ”

“ - The secret is obviously quite simple.” He said strolling up to her and leaning in to whisper in her ear, “Two phones.” He smirked as he pulled back and reached down to pick up the phone she stole, “One to distract you,” Then reaching into his pocket he pulled out another phone, “And another for the dirty business.” He smirked as he pressed the stop recording button on the phone that had been in his pocket the whole time. She turned to run out the barn before being grabbed by the arm by Robert, who dragged her over to Aaron who had sat rested on a hay stack.

“Now you’ve done something no one ever should.” He said once again through gritted teeth, “You’ve hurt the man I love more than anything and anyone so if you know what’s good for you…” He pulled her arms roughly making sure he had her full attention and could see the panic in her eyes. “Say you’re sorry.” Robert demanded as he made her look directly at Aaron.


	3. Chapter 3

She elbowed Robert in the stomach and bolted for the door, Robert would have gone after her but his priority was Aaron and making sure the recording got to the police. He wanted her to have to run for her freedom like she had made Andy do, difference being she didn’t have anybody to help her. 

As soon as she had gone he got his phone and called the police. When they arrived at the barn they took the phone with the recording on it as evidence, took a statement off both men and photos of Aaron where she had attacked him. The thought of her running through the forest like Andy had had to was the only thing that made either of them feel remotely good about this situation.

They had been advised by the police to take Aaron to A & E to get him checked over after Chrissies brutal attack on him.

“Hey.” Robert whispered reaching for Aarons hand, “Are you okay?” 

All Robert got in reply to this was a nod as Aaron was still facing the ground, clearly overwhelmed and tired from the days events. At the hospital they offered Aaron painkillers, told him to come for a check-up in two weeks and gave him the offer or therapy for which he remained undecided for the time being, all he wanted was to go home.

 

When they entered the pub they went straight upstairs, the whole village had heard by now of what Chrissie had done and all Aaron wanted to do was go to bed, he really couldn’t face seeing anyone, not even his mum.

Robert had helped him wash and clean himself in the bath, made him a drink and some food and helped him into bed as he was still very delicate following the attack. They were lay in bed Robert being especially careful not to hurt Aaron anymore whilst still knowing Aaron wanted to be held and reassured that he was now safe. Robert had Aaron lay safely in his arms, reassuring him of his love and security whilst Aaron let out a cry he had clearly been bottling up for hours, the fear becoming too much and over spilling - something he only tended to allow to happen in front of Robert.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there, but I promise you, I will never let anything like that happen to you again okay?” Robert whispered to Aaron.

“It’s not your fault, I don’t blame you for any of it, it’s her fault yeah, don’t feel guilty.” Aaron replied softly.

“I love you, you know.” Robert said gently pressing a soft kiss to Aaron’s forehead.

“I love you too.” Aaron replied, closing his eyes ready to go to sleep, “Thank you for saving me.” He murmured before falling asleep.

“Always.” Robert whispered before falling asleep himself.

 

After a few weeks, the day of the court hearing came. Chrissie hadn’t lasted long on the run, 2, 3 days tops before being caught. As for Lachlan, he was found straight away, without the help of his mother he was useless at defying the law. Robert and Aaron, after much deliberation had finally decided to attend the court, ready to face that bitch and her perverted son. 

Lachlan’s court hearing had already happened earlier that day, he was found guilty on the account of attempted murder which everyone saw as his comeuppance for all he had done and gotten away with.

After that was the one they had all been waiting for, Chrissie’s hearing…

“How do you find the defendant, guilty or not guilty?” The room flooded with silence as the head of the jury prepared to reveal her fate. 

“Guilty on all charges.” The woman said in response to the judge. The room erupted into murmurs as Chrissie was guided by the prison officer out of the court. She no longer looked like the cocky, smug woman they had seen a few weeks previous. She had a broken look about her, crumpled by her actions and remorseful for what she had done, they almost felt sorry for her. As she was about to leave the room she looked up into the stalls her eyes filling with tears at what had become of her before she saw the image of Robert holding Aaron’s hand in support, something which still broke her heart no matter how much she denied it.

She mouthed something to Robert and Aaron, seeming genuine in what she was saying to both men, who were shocked by her gesture.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
